<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Loud by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380774">Too Loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Ben Solo, Foreshadowing, Other, Possible Mild Freefall Spoilers, Pre-Poe Dameron: Free Fall, Protective Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, in a weird way, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailing Poe out of holding one time reveals something mildly unsettling about Ben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkpilot Soundtracks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts">Artemis1000</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Based on Artemis1000’s playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5KBVbuUAxDfYTpcHcQOtt2_KYj5ttaRJ</p><p>In this case, “Too Loud” by Icon For Hire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You in jail again, Poe?”</p><p>Ben had flown out there to see Poe (probably nagged Luke Skywalker until he gave in, Poe couldn’t help but think, and he could at least be warmed by that), and despite his current situation, Poe couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>”It’s not that bad,” Poe said. “It’s more like...holding. Sorry you have to see this, though, Ben."</p><p>”S’okay.” Ben squatted in front of the holding cell, seeming almost gangly, almost gawky. Then again, he was thirteen. Stang, Ben wasn’t very little anymore, was he? Poe thought impulsively of running through fields with Ben, and how small and almost delicate-looking he seemed. "So...you have a fight with your dad?”</p><p>Poe sighed. “Yeah. I was trying to blow off some steam.”</p><p>”I don’t want you to get killed.”</p><p>Poe felt his heart unexpectedly ache even as he looked out at Ben through the force field. Ben looked a lot like a sad anooba. He didn’t want to make Ben upset, make Ben worry. </p><p>Ben was practically a baby, after all. </p><p>”I won’t,” Poe said. </p><p>”But there’s always that...”</p><p>”The Yavin defense force doesn’t shoot to kill,” Poe said. “Trust me on this.”</p><p>”Still. You’re my friend. My best friend.”</p><p>”Not Tai?”</p><p>”He’s my friend, but you’ve known me longest.”</p><p>Poe snorted. “Hope Tai didn’t hear that.”</p><p>Ben actually did laugh. It was good, Poe thought, to see him laugh. </p><p>***</p><p>Ben paid the bail. And then there was the fact he might have...well, there was no other way to put it, he Mind Tricked Poe’s jailer into accepting less credits. </p><p>”It’s troublesome,” Luke said, “How casually you’ve done this.”</p><p>Ben rolled his eyes. “The Force wouldn’t have the mind trick if it wasn’t meant to be used, Uncle.”</p><p>”Yes, but...” Luke sighed. “Use it only when the situation demands it, Ben.”</p><p>A sigh that seemed almost like Luke was just nagging him, like he was the uncle that couldn’t understand Ben in any way, shape or form. "Poe’s out of jail.”</p><p>There was something troubling, Poe thought, about Ben’s eyes. The black fire in them. </p><p>”They’re willing to fire on a kid,” Ben said. “I’m just screwing them over, like they deserve.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>